Hidden Treasure
by coolnamegoeshere
Summary: Hey, SOMEBODY had to do it! Long after he prevented The Angel from resetting the universe, Bomberman decides to return to the section of space where the BHB attempted domination to search for hidden treasure... and found someone worth more than anything.


**A/N: Surprise! Didn't expect this little piece of work to show up, did you? :P Well, it's here anyway, so... not my problem anymore! To be honest, this idea was just stuck in my head for a while and I just wanted it done and outta my way, and... well, I always thought Zhael was some sort of feline, which would explain what I've done towards the end. Enjoy what may be the first oneshot with this pairing! Oh, and R/R please? I asked nicely.**

It had been quite some time since Bomberman had saved the universe from being reset, but he wasn't planning to stay at planet Bomber. Since he had all the time he wanted, and that there were plenty of secrets still hidden among the worlds that Stheroth almost destroyed, he couldn't just leave them there. What if he found valuable artifacts or gems locked away in some well thought out hiding place? He just had to find them! He traveled all over the system and explored every world, (re-equipping the full set of the guardian armor just in case he found hostility) except Alcatraz and Thantos since he was sure nothing useful would be found at those worlds. Everything seemed to be going well, aside from finding nothing more than research data about the now disbanded BHB army, until he arrived at Starlight. Pommy begging to play on some of the games there (the slot machines in particular) was more than expected, but he couldn't seem to find anything at all... which was especially annoying because he knew he saw something on the roof near his landing site. He tirelessly searched far and wide in every nook and cranny he saw, but he still couldn't find that missing treasure... but he did hear a familiar voice.

"Long time no see, huh Bomberman?" It didn't really sound joyful, which almost always meant there was a problem, so he turned toward the voice and saw Zhael, who really did look like she was having a serious problem, which concerned him.

"What's wrong, Zhael? Did something go wrong while you were looking for something?"

"Some_one_, actually, but I wouldn't really say it went wrong... more like I just haven't had any luck, and it's really been bothering me for a while." She shifted uneasily, hoping he would understand how important the situation is to her.

"What, did Zoniha hog them all with her outgoing attitude?" Zhael giggled when he said that, knowing that she wasn't one to shy away from such an opportunity.

"And using what she calls her 'woman's charm', or whatever it was, I wouldn't doubt that for a second... though none of the guys are exactly what she would call decent, so that's frustrating for her."

"At least you don't have to deal with that. Nothing gets under the skin faster than finding out what you thought was a great match to be just another stick in the mud, so the way I see it is that the more people who keep swarming Zoniha, the more likely you'll be worth looking for."

"You're almost making it sound like it's a treasure hunt, Bomberman."

"It kind of is, in a way... except that the kind you're looking for will be worth much more than any old treasure we hope to find on a 'real' treasure hunt. Zoniha... just needs to actually start looking." Bomberman didn't realize that what he just said put renewed hope into her eyes. "Oh, and speaking of treasure... here. You, uh, you can have this back since... I don't need it anymore." He gives her the lightning elemental stone, (but not without his pink ball-hands shaking slightly) and seems to have a hard time talking with her from that moment on.

"Oh... thanks, Bomberman, that's... nice of you." After putting the stone in her pocket, Zhael puts her hands behind her back and starts swaying back and forth shyly, which only made Bomberman even more nervous.

"You're... welcome, Zhael, and if... well, if you need anything else, just let me know, ok?"

"That's alright, I don't think I need it this time.

"Err... what? I thought you said you needed help finding a 'decent man'!

"I did, actually, but..." She stopped swaying and there was silence for a moment, but then she beamed a confident smile directly at him. "Not anymore." That was when he realized Zhael was actually considering _him_ to be that guy she was looking for, but it was already too late, since she quickly hugged him and prevented whatever chance he had from moving.

"Oh... so you actually... you wanted... me. You really want me to be... that guy, the 'decent man' you two are looking for all this... time."

"Yeah, Bomberman, I do," she says as she puts her hand on the back of the headpiece of his guardian armor, "I don't know how we would be able to work this out, especially in the long-term, but I really do want you to be my mate... no matter what."

"Honestly, Zhael," he says as she removes the guardian headpiece, "As long as you find someone you really want to spend the rest of your life with, I don't think the long-term would be your top priority right away... do you mind if... uh, I looked what's under your helmet?"

"Go right ahead, sweetie, it's only fair." Bomberman took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever pleasant surprises she might hide, then removed her helmet, only to be completely stunned by how close her face resembled a kitten, which almost immediately turned his face completely red. Seeing as that was an obvious sign of approval, Zhael set the guardian headpiece down, wrapped her arms around him and placed her forehead on his, while he did the same. "I wish I could've found you sooner, Bomberman... I really do."

"Me too... just don't brag about this to Zoniha or she might get really jealous."

"She's got her hands full. We don't have to worry about that for quite a while." They smiled for a moment, then they brought their lips together and held each other tighter as Zhael started to purr. Her personal mission had finally come to a well deserved end, and Bomberman was more than willing to let her help search for hidden treasures wherever they may be found...

Even across the universe, if need be.


End file.
